One word
by Loz06
Summary: CJLeo...minor JedAbbey Four snapshots of life
1. Default Chapter

Title: One word

Author: Loz

E-mail: Loz06@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Category: CJ/Leo…minor Jed/Abbey

Series: Part of a quartet…One word want; nowhere; worry; perfect.

Spoilers: None.

Archive (if applicable): The National Library http://westwingstories.com/library, also FF.net

Feedback: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

Summary: Four snapshots of moments in life

Author's Notes: - 

Disclaimers: Two words… "Not mine."


	2. One word: Want

1:30am  
  
Spread around her, on every spare space of coffee table and couch were magazines, magazines on wedding dresses, honeymoon spots, reception function rooms, caterers and instructions on wedding etiquette.  
  
It was 1:30 in the morning, what possible progress could she make at 1:30 in the morning towards planning a wedding, everyone was asleep, which was what she should be doing, but he wasn't home yet.  
  
This was crazy; she was crazy.crazy for him.  
  
Resting her head on the back on the couch she promised herself she wouldn't go to sleep till he came home, it was a promise she couldn't keep.  
  
He woke her up with a gentle kiss on the forehead, it might seem cruel, but what would be crueller would be the body aches she had in the morning from spending the night on the couch.  
  
"Planning a wedding at 2am, that's dedication." He said surveying the paperwork and went to hang up his coat in the next room.  
  
"This isn't what I want." She whispered when he came back to sit next to her moving magazines to the coffee table.  
  
"You don't want to marry me?" he was sure this wasn't true, but he couldn't help feel a little worried.  
  
"We live our lives in the public eye, everyday under siege, I think I'd like to do this one thing without half the world watching."  
  
"I thought this was what you wanted, a big wedding."  
  
"I thought it was too. I thought I wanted the speeches, the four tier wedding cakes, the drunk relatives and most of all, all the hoopla."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now just you, me and the person who will marry us somewhere thousands of miles from anywhere."  
  
"We have to have witnesses."  
  
"So we'll grab a few people from the next town, who don't know us from a bar of soap and don't know who's wedding they are witnessing till they read our announcement in the paper, that is if they ever find out."  
  
"Sounds romantic." He wasn't quite sure if he was serious or not.  
  
"It has to be more romantic than having security guards at your wedding, we'd have to have security to keep the media out, I can't handle that, it's not a wedding it's a circus."  
  
"Our lives are a circus, we work in a circus."  
  
"Do you really want to do it all over again, you've been down that track once."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"I thought it's what you wanted so I was going along."  
  
"I want to stand on a beach front, in a park, on a mountain, or by a lake and marry the man I love. Not be frazzled about the food being cold, the photographers being late, the seating arrangement and who gets the rights of the pictures of the wedding."  
  
"When might you want to do this?"  
  
"If only it were possible right now."  
  
"What are we going to wear?"  
  
"You have tan pants, I have a nice emerald dress, the one you love so much."  
  
"The President is going to be disappointed."  
  
"He could come if he could just ditch the secret service for a couple of hours."  
  
"It could be possible if he'd ever find the tunnels out of the place."  
  
She paused for a moment to break their banter about the President; she was about to change the feeling from light to serious.  
  
"I love you so much Leo, there is not a moment in my life I don't want to be more than an arms reach away from you. I don't want to be anywhere I can't see you or hear you in good times and bad. There are times I want to take you away from all this and have you all for myself every moment of every day, I would marry you in a brown paper bag in the middle of a desert."  
  
His eyes shone at the image in his head of her in a brown paper bag in the desert.  
  
"I love you too CJ and you will have the wedding that you want, the same one that I want." He glided the back of his hand down her cheek before kissing her so tenderly and sweetly, sealing the agreement. 


	3. One word: Nowhere

"Leo you have an email." Margaret pokes her head through the door.  
  
"OK well can't you handle it like the rest?"  
  
"Not this one."  
  
"OK if you've jammed the server again.."  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"Margaret if I can't rely on you to be able to do the simplest computer."  
  
"It's from CJ, the subject says don't read Margaret."  
  
"You couldn't have told me about that in the first place?"  
  
"You didn't give me a chance."  
  
"Thank you Margaret." He says turning to his computer to access the email.  
  
At first it appears to be empty until the photo begins to download.  
  
When it's done he's faced with a magical sunset over a tiny bay. The photo is taken from the golden sands and looks across deep blue water. The bay is cloaked by a rocky outcrop to the right and a continuing stretch of golden sand to the left, which seems to stretch around to a tree covered mountain, he squints thinking he can see water, which would make an island. The text at the bottom reads: Nowhereville Virginia.  
  
He picks up the phone dialing directly into her office.  
  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace." She answers  
  
"Is that what they're going to say at our wedding so all our thousands of witnesses can protest we don't really love each other."  
  
"Not if you don't want to."  
  
"Please tell me there's not a place in Virginia called Nowhereville."  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Do you always answer questions with questions?"  
  
"It's the essence of being a good politician."  
  
"So stop being a politician for a moment and be my fiancé."  
  
"I love it, it's beautiful."  
  
"There's a house that looks over the bay we can stay in for the weekend."  
  
"Planning a wedding on work time, I'm not sure if it's dedication or insubordination."  
  
"It's dedication."  
  
"Is that an island in the middle of the photo?"  
  
"Sometimes." He waves Margaret in and signs what she needs him to.  
  
"It's either and island or it isn't, there are specific rules about that."  
  
"Thanks, I did pass grade school geography, it's a spit, you can cross to the island depending on the tides."  
  
"You're not going to make me stand at the spit and then walk along the entire beach like it's an aisle of something are you?"  
  
"I thought we could walk along together at sunrise or sunset."  
  
"I like that idea."  
  
"Can we go Friday?"  
  
"Come and see me now OK."  
  
OK."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi." She resisted the urge to kiss him like she had before they left home this morning.  
  
Turn him on and send him off to work.. every morning.  
  
But they don't display their affection for each other inside these walls, this is where the country is run and they're both professionals. Those around them wouldn't approve of it and they don't either, it's helped to keep their relationship discreet from the press as well.  
  
"You know we're going to have to ask him for time off."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And he's going to ask why."  
  
"Yes, he knows about you and I we're just taking the next step."  
  
"He's going to want you to come."  
  
"I know but he can't."  
  
"He can't?"  
  
"Leo with the President it's a 20 for 1 package deal. Suddenly it's not you and me. It's also the President with 20 guys in black suits, guns on their hips, wires in their ears, talking to their hands."  
  
"They could take photos for us."  
  
"And the motorcade could be our transportation, no Leo he can watch the video when we get back."  
  
"Who's going to shoot the video?"  
  
"Leo!"  
  
"He's my best friend CJ, you can't imagine how he's been there for me over the years."  
  
"I know and together they're an inspiration." Her voice fades.  
  
"CJ he's going to want to come and he's going to want to ditch the Secret Service as much as we want him to."  
  
"Let's talk to him."  
  
~*~  
  
"CJ, Leo come in." his voice booms and is a dominant presence in the room without intention. Probably why he is an excellent public speaker. It commands the ear to listen to it.  
  
"Good afternoon sir." CJ greets him.  
  
The President and Leo sit comfortably back in the couch. Only CJ sits in an anxious forward position.  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"CJ and I would like to ask you if we could possibly have leave for Friday, Saturday and Sunday."  
  
"Anything I should know about?" The President re-crosses his legs.  
  
"Well CJ and I intend to spend some portion of the time getting married."  
  
"CJ you do want to do this right, Leo's not dragging you by the scruff of the neck is he, I ask you this for two reasons, one because the only thing you've said so far is good afternoon and two Leo dragged Jenny by the ear down the aisle."  
  
"Sir, I did nothing of the sort, Jenny practically ran down the aisle." It's true Bartlet lighthearted ribbing style, but Leo still feels the need to defend himself.  
  
"We'd like you to come sir, and Abbey and Zoey and Charlie but."  
  
"CJ has some concerns about the baggage that accompanies you where ever you go."  
  
"Don't even say that within earshot of Ron Butterfield."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"You want me to ditch the Secret Service?"  
  
"Or tone them down a bit if you could sir."  
  
"Do either of you have anything you can't push back for 30 minutes, if not let's get Ron up here and negotiate."  
  
All parties nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~ 


	4. One word: Worry

2am on the Wednesday before the Friday wedding.  
  
He smiles watching her sleep on the kitchen table, he wonders how long ago she told herself she'd just put her head down for 5 minutes.  
  
He looks over the three pieces of paper in front of her. It's stark contrast to the wedding she was planning last week. There's a confirmation of down payment of rent on the house. A fax from the judge who will marry them and the last page is covered in her loopy flowing handwriting.  
  
POTUS, FLOTUS, FDOTUS & Charlie + No motorcade + Minimal secret service = Disaster. Doesn't add up, won't work.  
  
He thinks she can't possibly comprehend the situation at this late hour.  
  
There's a moment of sadness as he reflects how much she wants them there, but she doesn't want to sacrifice the small intimate nature of the occasion. He knows it has been worrying her over the past couple of days.  
  
He wakes her up knowing full well if he doesn't she'll have a hand print on her face in the morning and she'll be walking around like a hunchback.  
  
He spies their wedding clothes hanging across the other side of the room protected under dry cleaners bag, the tan suit she loves him in so much and her emerald slide dress, light, breezy, sexy yet formal.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about this." He holds up her scribbled piece of paper.  
  
"You can't drive the Presidential motorcade into small town Virginia and not expect anyone to notice."  
  
"I spoke with Ron tonight, they're going to organize to shut the beach."  
  
"Oh and that won't attract attention."  
  
"It'll be a sewage leak or something CJ, people will stay away. There'll be 4 agents on the beach, they'll stand about 50 metres behind us, the others will block the beach entrances and the coast guard will be moored at the opening of the bay."  
  
She looks over at him unconvinced.  
  
"They're going to bring the first family into town in a red sedan with bullet proof windows. The motorcade will stay outside of town, it has to come in case anything happens."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"The agents on the beach are only there in case the President starts to drown or something." He finally gets a grin and a stifled giggle out of her.  
  
"My small intimate wedding, because you've been married before and I don't want a media circus, has become a logistical nightmare."  
  
"It's not your nightmare, it's Ron Butterfield's, so don't worry."  
  
"The secret service aren't going to wear suits are they?"  
  
"Jeans, T's and jackets are the order of the day."  
  
"It's what I want." She whispers.  
  
"It's what I want to, so it's what we'll have."  
  
"There's only one question left to ask then." He continues. "Sunrise or sunset?"  
  
"Sunset." 


	5. One word: Perfect

"Where are they, they're late."  
  
"Relax CJ, they're on their way."  
  
"Don't ever tell a woman to relax on her wedding day Leo, I'm supposed to be late not the guests."  
  
"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look today?" he slides his arms around her waist.  
  
"Your too good to me." Their lips meet softly.  
  
A couple of minutes later the car pulls up.  
  
"Let's get married." The President says as he bustles his family out of the car.  
  
"You'll have to forgive him, he's been bouncing all over the back seat the entire way here." Dr. Bartlet smiles apologetically.  
  
True to their word the Secret Service are dressed in jeans and jackets. The only thing that stresses CJ is that one of them is carrying a large basket.  
  
"There aren't weapons in there are there?" CJ asks hesitantly.  
  
"No ma'am." The tall guy answers.  
  
"I had the chef put us together a little reception meal." Abbey Bartlet grins.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Dr. Bartlet."  
  
"CJ it's your wedding, call me Abbey."  
  
"Shall we." The judge asks indicating to the path that leads over the protective dune to the beach.  
  
CJ nods her approval.  
  
|~*~|  
  
The sky is being painted a myriad of pinks and peaches by a magical artist just as CJ had hoped as they walk along the beach.  
  
She gets misty eyed as she watches the Bartlets walk up ahead, laughing like a family does. It doesn't occur to her that she included Charlie in the family, though technically still a Young.  
  
"They're about halfway there when Abbey drops back from her family and waits till CJ and Leo catch up.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something and you can say no and that's fine." She begins, trepidation in her voice.  
  
"Anything Abbey." Leo answers this time.  
  
"Jed and I would love to renew our vows and well if it's ok with the judge and of course you, we don't want to rain on your parade."  
  
"Are you kidding of course." CJ breaks into the biggest smile.  
  
"It's just we don't get much time these days and this seems like the perfect opportunity."  
  
"He looks 10 years younger today Abbey." Leo watches his oldest friend.  
  
"He's been floating ever since you told him, I haven't been able to bring him back down. It's been good for him." CJ spots tears welling.  
  
"And Zoey and Charlie?" Leo jokes.  
  
"Good god no." Abbey says sounding like the protective parent she is. "But one day soon." They all watch the young couple up ahead.  
  
~*~  
  
CJ will remember the rest of the day in its entirety for the rest of her life, especially the moment when the world around her ceased to revolve and exist as she promised to be with Leo for the rest of her life.  
  
But then there are the moments that the Secret Service captured forever for them on camera.  
  
There's the photo of CJ and Leo kissing in front of a slowly setting sun and thus sealing their union.  
  
Of the Bartlets renewing their vows.  
  
Standing around devouring the contents of the picnic basket.  
  
The three couples sneaking in a kiss when they thought no one was looking.  
  
Charlie piggy-backing Zoey when her feet got tired.  
  
The photo of the Bartlet family together in front of a setting sun.  
  
Leo wading through the shallow water with his pant legs pulled up around his knees and then he and the President in deep discussion doing the same.  
  
Zoey and Charlie running up the beach to avoid a fast approaching wave.  
  
CJ and Leo kissing as a wave splashes up around them.  
  
Charlie swirling Zoey in circles along the beach  
  
The impromptu beach waltz of the three couples and then with each other's partners.  
  
The men sitting on the beach talking and the girls sitting around gossiping.  
  
Abbey and Zoey oohing and ahhing over CJ's ring.  
  
The three couples walking back down the beach arm in arm  
  
And the gag shot of the Secret Service carrying their empty picnic basket, pretending to struggle under the weight.  
  
|~*~|  
  
But it's the more intimate shots that crunch CJ's heart.  
  
The President kissing CJ on the cheek and Abbey doing the same to Leo.  
  
A misty eyed Zoey leaning back into Charlie while they watch the sunset across the bay.  
  
The Newlyweds with proof they have eyes only for each other.  
  
The President standing with his arms around his wife, chin on her shoulder as they watch their youngest daughter.  
  
Charlie and Zoey, heads bent in together looking closer at a shell she found and daring the waves to come up and wet their toes.  
  
There's one of Leo pushing a stray piece of hair from CJ's face and the one of her straightening his tie.  
  
Then there's Zoey following Charlie, walking in his sandy footprints.  
  
A much shorter Charlie standing calf deep in wet sand as he kisses his girlfriend.  
  
Later stranded as a wave rushes up the beach around him.  
  
CJ and Leo building sand castles, and what can't be captured there is his promise to her to build her the house of her dreams.  
  
Leo trying to scoop a much taller CJ off the ground into his arms only to fail and have them land on top of each other in the soft sand.  
  
And lastly, CJ in Leo's jacket, arms around his waist, head on his shoulder walking back along the beach.  
  
|~*~|  
  
It almost pales in comparison however to how young the President looks in all the photos, as if for one afternoon he forgot his title and he was just Josiah Bartlet with his wife Abbey, daughter Zoey, her boyfriend Charlie and his best friend Leo and his wife CJ.  
  
It was all perfect.  
  
CJ snaps the second album shut having put the last of the photos in and re- living the day for what will be the first of many times.  
  
"Who's the second album for?" Leo is back from packing the car.  
  
"The Bartlets, I thought we could give it to them tomorrow." CJ runs her hands over the seashell design cover. She picked the album up in a local craft store when they'd gone shopping in shorts and sandals the previous day.  
  
"Dr. Bartlet flew out to Canada yesterday."  
  
".And he's in Florida till tomorrow night." She remembers.  
  
"Back to the real world." He says as they take one last look at the view and the spot, which made Friday so magical.  
  
|~*~| 


End file.
